


Pain

by ApplesauceLady



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: DenEng - Freeform, EngDen, M/M, Tiny Hat Shipping, Whips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3848143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApplesauceLady/pseuds/ApplesauceLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>England always knew that Denmark had a think for pain, for being hurt. Denmark knew that England would be more than happy to entertain this kink of his. EngDen or Tiny Hat Shipping. Enjoy this drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You To King-Denmark for helping me write this on Tumblr!

_CC101- Okay, so this is just a small drabble from Tumblr that I decided to post with my rp partner's permission. The DenEng fandom or Tiny Hat Shiping really needs more longer fics but I don't have the time. Also, I might write the rest of this by myself as my rp partner doesn't like rping smut._

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia or half of this fic. Thank you to King-Denmark on Tumblr for permission.

* * *

 

Mathias let out a moan, burring his face in the pillow in front of him. Shaking his ass a little, as if begging for more, he looked back at the Brit, "Fuck, Arthur…"

Arthur smirked at the little ass shake. Bringing his hands up again, he spanked Mathias three times, switching each cheek. His strikes were hard and made that pale skin a delicious pink color. "Tsk, tsk, I don't like having to spank you. But you need punished."

Mathias grinned, biting his thumb as if using it as a gag to stop him from letting out any loud noises. Rolling onto his back, he looked up at Arthur, his face red with a look of lust on it. He reached up, pulling on the Brit's hair a little, "Well then punish me; I've been bad, I deserve it."

Arthur growled at the other. "I can tell." Being rough, he forced Mathias back onto his stomach and sat on his back. "Now, stay still. Your punishment has only started." With that, his hand started to smack Mathias's ass over and over again, not stopping until the other was moaning and shivering in response to his hand. The sound of his hand hitting Matthias's ass filling the air,

_Smack_

_Smack_

_Smack_

Mathias was, in the least, mildly shocked at the roughness of Arthur's movements. He wasn't complaining though, enjoying every push and shove. God, he loved everything about his "punishment". The sounds, the pain, and god, the guy doing it. Yeah, maybe him and Arthur was only ever a one-night thing, but it didn't mean he didn't enjoy him. The Dane shoved his hand in his mouth, before he couldn't contain the noise with just his hand. Letting out pleasured moans.

"See love, all you need is to be roughed up a bit and you turn into a nice kitten." He purred out, his caressing the red skin of the other's. "You are so beautiful like this." He didn't want to really hurt Mathias, so smiled and gave him only two finals smacks before turning the other over and kissing him hard. "Will you be a good boy now?"

Mathias yelped a bit at the final two hits, not expecting them. When turned over, he melted into the kiss, biting his lip when he pulled away to speak, "Mmm, maybe. Viking's don't always play nice though," he whispered into his ear, biting it softly before returning to his lips, moaning a little into his mouth.

Arthur winced at the bites. He laughed at the other though. "I'm glad or it would be no fun trying to tame you." Pleased, he enjoyed the kiss between them. Perhaps it was a little to gentle but the feeling of Mathias's lips on his own was more pleasant that he would like to admit.

Mathias grinned, knowing he had pleased Arthur from the look on his face. Honestly, he quite enjoyed not having the roughness from before in the kiss, but at the same time, he kind of missed that feeling. The feeling of being hurt. Opening up his mouth, he licked his lips, hoping for the Brit to do something.

Arthur deepened the kiss, climbing on top of Mathias. Taking off his shirt, he leaned down and pretended to aim for the elder's lips before going to give a sharp bit to the Dane's neck, marking him as belonging to Arthur and no one else. Mathias let out another quiet moan into Arthur's mouth, pulling on his hair. Helping him take off his shirt by moving a little, he let out a little whimper. Hoping the Englishman was going to kiss him when he saw him approach, he moaned, enjoying the bite just as much as he would have of a kiss. "You know, Mathias, this little kink of yours is fun to mess with." He continued to make harsh bites and sucking on the pale skin that soon became littered with marks. "Tell me what you want me to do. Do you want me to spank you again?" He pinched Mathias's inner thigh harshly with his fingers. "Do you want me to fuck you hard? Or do you want me to continue?"

Mathias smiled, his hands tangling in his hair again, "Good, you should mess with it more often," he told him breathily. He moaned at every bite, pulling him close, He wanted more, god, he loved this. Listening to his voice, the Dane tensed a little when he felt him pinch his thigh, but he loved the feeling oh so much. Pulling a face, Mathias thought. What did he want? His thoughts were clouded by lust, and he honestly didn't know, "I-I want you to do what you want," he stuttered, pulling on his hair a little again.

Arthur smirked. 'Oh Mathias, you may regret those words." Now Arthur would never admit it but this was turning him on quite a bit, slightly panting from arousal. He pinched the Dane again in the same spot, loving the face the other made. He slapped the other thigh and watched the other's reaction as he started to pinch and slap everywhere. Playing the Dane like a musical instrument.

Mathias shrugged, "Show me why I'm gonna regret it," he told him, before moaning at the sudden shot of pain from being pinched. God, he loved that feeling of pain. It probably wasn't normal, but it wasn't like he hurt himself just to feel good. He only felt like this when it was from other people anyway. Moaning again, he let out a breathy noise, hips rocking up a bit, "Fuck, that's so damn good…"

Arthur flipped Mathias over smirked. "Good." He got his belt and raised it above his head.

Then the screen went blank!

Arthur pouted as he double-checked the hidden camera's recording time. Mathias had already gone back home so he checked the recording and sighed as it must not have been all the way charged and shut down half way though last night. Oh well, he had his memories and besides the video was still great. He could get a good wank to this anyway. Taking the chip out of the recording devices memory, Arthur placed a date on it before adding it to the collection hidden in the cleaning supplies closet of his house.

* * *

_CC101- yeah I know but it was the only end I could think of Again, thank you to King-Denmark from Tumblr. Go Tiny Hat Shipping._


End file.
